Authority
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "'Oh, I like it when you get all authoritarian on me,' Jane said, his insides almost exploding out of glee when he saw Lisbon's shocked face. She most certainly hadn't seen that one coming." Episode tag to 5x03. Fluffy, omigod. Should've written some smut for that line, but I can't. Jisbon, Rated K plus.


**A/N: ALARM! ALARM! OMIGOD FREAKING FLUFF ALARM ****_NOW_****. **

**So, yeah... I think you kinda figured that this story is just fluffy, right? Yeah, I thought so.**

**Just a stupid tag to a great episode because that scene was still bugging me. What if the scene hadn't ended as it had in the episode? Yeah, I could also write smut about that one line Jane said ("Oh, I like it when you get all authoritarian on me", can actually ****_dream _****that line now), with Lisbon handcuffing Jane to her bed or something, but I'm not a smut writer, so I'll just leave that up to the people that can actually do these kind of things. There you go, a plot bunny, use it in whatever way you want, just make me a happy person if you do something with it.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

Jane couldn't believe he had overlooked something like that.

Of course the killer hadn't taken anything out of the box – he/she had put something in there.

Now, Jane just had to find a way to mask this mistake by making it Lisbon's mistake – just for the fun of teasing her.

Speaking of Lisbon, he heard her distinct walk from the hallway, and quickly pretended to be asleep. He knew she would hit him if she saw he was sleeping – but since when did he care? Maybe he liked it when she hit him.

The boots came closer, and he already braced himself for the inevitable punch that would come, but much to his surprise – and delight – he felt the smallest pressure on his arm, followed by a careful whispered, "Jane."

Jane opened his eyes, and was still surprised Lisbon hadn't hit him.

"Yeah... what's the time?" Jane asked, his voice sleepy which was once again surprising since he hadn't actually slept. He was just too much lost in thoughts to actually care about time – it was a stupid thing anyways, it didn't exist.

"Eight," Lisbon replied. Jane immediately got up. His plan was bound to start at eight, he couldn't be late for that, now could he?  
"We have to get going," Jane said. Lisbon frowned.

"Where?"

"I'll explain it all the car," knowing Lisbon didn't like these kind of answers. She was just too damn easy to tease.

"No... You'll explain it now, please." Well here was a demand he could certainly work with.

"Oh, I like it when you get all authoritarian on me," Jane said, his insides almost exploding out of glee when he saw Lisbon's shocked face. She most certainly hadn't seen that one coming.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lisbon asked, backing up a bit. This only made Jane move closer – Lisbon, the most beautiful accordion. He loved to push her buttons – even if that sounded a bit wrong. He would never let her know that he thought that of her.

"Make of it whatever you want," Jane said, and Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather have the Jane back before you left for Las Vegas – that Jane's brain worked at least a bit."

"I'm insulted, Lisbon. You really implying that my brain is dead now?"

Lisbon nodded. "Positive."

Jane made an attempt at looking genuinely hurt, and judging from the tiny teasing sparkle in Lisbon's eyes, it worked.

"Fine. In the car, now, you'll explain everything then," Lisbon said, and stood up. Jane smiled briefly, before getting up as well.

When they stood in the parking lot next to Lisbon's car, Jane turned to her once again.

"I mean it, Lisbon. I love it when you get all bossy over me," Jane said, and he could see Lisbon was doubting whether he was mocking her or if he was serious.

"And I mean it too, Jane, get into the car."

Jane smiled. This would work exactly how he wanted it to work out.

Jane exaggeratingly rolled his eyes, before jumping into the car like a toddler would do.

"So... are you going to tell me what we're going to do now? It's easier to drive to a place from which I actually _know_ where it is," Lisbon said once she was in the car as well.

"Not unless you do some more bossing," Jane said. Lisbon rolled her eyes.  
"For the love of God, you're _such_ a child," Lisbon said. She wanted to start the car but knew that she really couldn't drive around town without a true purpose, so her hands were tied. Damn Patrick Jane.

Time to turn the tables.

"Why do you even like me being so bossy in the first place?"

Jane shrugged. "You're my boss... Bosses are supposed to be bossy?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"And you look beautiful when you're bossy," Jane blurted out, and Lisbon froze.

She looked away from Jane, swallowing. "Okay, where are we going?"

Jane knew he had touched a rather painful button, but now that he knew that that one actually hurt, he had to know what was bothering her – though he knew already, obviously.

When Lisbon looked at Jane again, she swallowed once again. Then, Jane suddenly saw something snapped inside her by looking into her eyes.

"Kiss me," she whispered, though her bossy team-leader voice was still there somewhere. Jane's smiled faltered as he leaned in and placed his hand in her neck, pulling her closer and linking their lips.

He could hear Lisbon's breath caught in her throat, but she didn't for one second hesitate. They both tried to move closer, but couldn't. A car wasn't the place Jane'd wanted to have their first kiss – and he was pretty sure Lisbon didn't plan to have it here either.  
When they pulled away, Jane smiled sweetly when he saw Lisbon's cheeks were flushed an adorable shade of pink.

"See, that's why I love it when you're bossy."

* * *

**A/N: Leave a REVIEW, please! They make me smile when I'm not supposed to smile!**


End file.
